


Vlogtron

by hallucinogenicDefenestration



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Space fam is best fam, Team Voltron Family, edit: nope changed my mind no ships allowed here, it was meant to be a plotless drabble dump about the paladins vlogging, okay more angst than i anticipated, soft angst, tags will be added as things happen, the slimy cesspool that is the internet, this has gotten away from me, vlogging - Freeform, what even is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallucinogenicDefenestration/pseuds/hallucinogenicDefenestration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The camera blinks to life, the screen is filled by a teen’s face. </p><p>He jumps back immediately, a grin sitting wide on his face. </p><p>“Hey! It’s working! Sweet! Hey, uh? So I bet you’re wondering what’s going on huh?”</p><p>Team Voltron gets the Wifi working, so Lance picks up where he left off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A video titled "Hey"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off a headcanon I have that Lance used to have a youtube channel that he'd use to send videos to his family about his time in the Garrison. And so what if he got to continue said nonexistent vlogs on space? That's what this is. Plot may happen, but it's really just self indulgent fluff at this point. Oh and some soft Lance angst here at the beginning

        The camera blinks to life, the screen is filled by a teen’s face. He jumps back immediately, a grin sitting wide on his face. “Hey! It’s working! Sweet! Hey, uh? So I bet you’re wondering what’s going on huh?” He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “It’s me! Lance! I’m alive I swear and I’m really sorry for not contacting you sooner, a lot has happened in the-” He pauses, glancing down at what seems to be a watch on his wrist.” “-Three? Months that I’ve been gone.”

        He makes a popping sound with his mouth, then sucking air in through his teeth. “I’m going to preface this whole shebang with this tidbit, Aliens are real.” He pauses, raising his hands up in mock defense. “I know, I know, crazy right? Wrong.I’m not exactly sure on what they’ve told you but here’s the gist of what really happened. A ship crashed rear the Garrison and me and my team went to investigate it, like the rule breaking hoodlums we are. On that ship was the pilot for the lost Kerberos mission Takashi Shirogane looking a lot worse for wear and going on about something called Voltron.” He smirks at that, before continuing.

        “My team and I decided to bust him out only to find fucking Keith, yes, my eternal rival, that Keith, trying to save him too. We all race outta there ASAP and Keith takes us to his desert shack to hide and wait for Shiro to wake up after being sedated. When he comes too he tells us a bit about what happened and about Voltron and we all work together to figure it out and find whatever the aliens, purple cat-monkey dudes called the Galra, want from Earth, when we find a giant blue robo-lion in a cave.”

        He smiles fondly “Turns out I can pilot it so we all kinda had a lapse in common sense and let the lion take us through a wormhole to a big castle where we find some Aliens who had been in cryo-stasis for ten thousand years. They tell us we gotta find all the lions to form voltron since we were apparently destined to. We find them and now here we are, minus a lot of fighting and rebellion.”

       He sighs, his eyes turned down in a bittersweet expression. “We kinda got ourselves involved in something bigger than us, we’re fighting against the Galra, those purple dudes I talked about, and their Emperor Zarkon to bring peace to the universe, crazy I know.”

        He looks back towards the camera, there are tears pooling in his eyes as he speaks “We only just got the Castle Wi-Fi to work, and that’s after two months of not knowing there was a castle Wi-Fi. I missed you guys so much, I still miss you. I’m so sorry I didn’t call first but I was afraid of hearing your voices, seeing your faces, cause I know if I did I’d want to abandon the team and go home.” The tears are flowing freely now and he wipes them away with his arm.

        “I just needed to make sure you knew I was okay okay, and keep you posted on what’s happening. I’ll keep making these videos, you make some for me too okay, I know Soledad hacked it before, she can hack it again. I’ll need the support from all of you. I love you all so much.” He smiles through the tears and salutes the camera “This is Lance, signing off.”

 

The video ends there.


	2. A Video titled “Lies.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, sweet, to the point. Prepare for MORE ANGST. (FLUFF IS COMING I SWEAR)  
> Also contains a headcanon of mine that Lance read bed time stories to his younger siblings/cousins.

    A girl is sitting at a desk, her eyes are bloodshot and her face is puffy. It is a few moments before she speaks, solemn faced. “Lance, I can’t believe you, it’s been months, we thought you were dead you jerk.” Her face scrunches up. “Don’t try to pull that space bull on us, it was funny when you were 8, when you got lost at the park and wanted me to calm down, but this isn’t just you getting lost.” She swallows.

    “Do you know what they told us? They said you had been in some freak speeder accident, that you and some other cadets went on a joyride with an ex cadet and flew off a cliff.” She brings a fist down onto the desk, the thud jostling the camera. “Three months, Lance, we had a funeral, we can’t eat _tres leches_ anymore cause it was your favorite, Camilla still hasn’t stopped asking for you."

    She wipes her sleeve across her face, tears staining the fabric. “We got your things from the Garrison, all your personal effects that weren’t lost with you. We got the book you were reading for Luiz and Josephina, that cheesy record-able hallmark one, Under the Same Moon.” She smiles fondly. “It’s the only thing they’ll read at bedtime anymore, they miss you reading to them.” She laughs bitterly. “You were always so good to them, such a great big brother, and an adorable little brother.”

    Tears flow down her cheeks, her words forced out through sheer will. “Then you go and post that video, _idiota, imbécil egoísta!”_ She sobs, her body convulsing with the force of her anguish. “How dare you abandon us, trick us into thinking you were dead!” Her voice raises until she is shouting, her voice cracks and she lets out a shuddering breath, continuing in almost a whisper. “Then you return like nothing happened, lying to our faces.”

    She glares at the camera. “I want the truth _hermano_ , and be quick about it. I haven’t shown the rest of the family your video, and I don’t plan too unless you can give me good reason to.” She sighs, her anger crumbling away, the tension leaving her body, making her look tired, and much older than Lance remembered. “I am so happy you’re alright Lance, I’m so happy my little brother is alive, but I don’t know if I can forgive you for this.”

 

The video ends here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Idiot, Selfish Jerk, Brother.  
> Side note: Tres Leches is a delicious cake 10/10 would reccomend  
> My Tumblr is deo-cairdeas and my writing blog is Brain-guns, so come say hi <3  
> Anyway, thank you for reading!


	3. A video titled "“MTV: CRIBS, CASTLE OF THE LIONS"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY MTV WELCOME TO MY CRIB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FLUFF, FINALLY.

    Lance stands on the main console of the castle’s navigation hud wearing a pair of aviators. “Hey MTV I’m Lance and welcome to my crib!” Air Horns sound as Lance strikes a pose. The video cuts to Lance spinning around on an observation deck. “This is my space room, in here we can see all of that space, did I mention that this castle is currently hurdling through space? Cause it is definitely doing that right now.” 

    The video cuts to Lance in Blue’s pilot seat. “This is my ride, she’s a real beaut, just listen to her purr.” A mechanical rumbling is heard. The video cuts to Lance sitting on Blue’s head. “Just look at her!” He rubs Blue’s head, the mechanical rumbling is heard once more.

    The video cuts to Allura and Coran in the distance, talking indecipherably. Lance speaks from off screen “These are that aliens, I have seen the lady one bench press about the weight of one Hunk. Yeah she just hoisted him up like it was nothing, it was awesome.” Allura looks towards Lance. “My cover is blown, gotta run.” The video cuts to Lance running down the hallway. “I’ve been compromised.” The video cuts to Lance leaning against a wall, panting and out of breath. “I’ve lost her.” He paused, looking to the camera. “Wait, I changed reality TV themes.” 

    The video cuts to Lance in the kitchen. “This is where I get my food goo, it’s bright green and flavorless.” Lance picks up the goo nozzle and squirts some onto a plate, showing it off to the camera. “Goolicious.” He winks. 

    The video cuts to Lance, splayed out on one of the couches in the living room, sipping on some space juice. “Living area, common meeting place between us Paladins, home of the bi-weekly pillow fights and weekly movie nights.” 

   A voice from off screen calls out. “Lance? Where are you? We have to run drills in the Lions and you know it.” Lance blanches at the screen. “Um, gotta go for now.” Lance jumps up and the video cuts off

    The video cuts, time has passed. Lance is laying face down on his bed. His voice is muffled by the pillow but he can still be understood. “This is my room where I lay down and die for a little after training.” He groans, sitting up. “Okay, joke’s over. Is that enough proof  _ hermana? _ I really am in space, with aliens, driving a giant blue lion robot.”

    He runs a hand through his hair. “It’s crazy, I know it’s crazy, and I shouldn’t have expected you to believe me without any sort of proof. I just really wanted you, all of you to know that I’m not dead, and I’m gonna come home eventually, I’m gonna visit as much as I can once this whole war is over, because we are gonna end it, I can promise you that.” 

    He leans forward, resting his head in his hands. “I figure it’s better being dead three months than being dead for several years.” He looks up to the camera, a small, resigned smile on his face. “I trust you to make the right judgement  _ hermana,  _ tell the family or don’t, but please don’t leave your little brother hanging alright?” He salutes the camera. “This is Lance, the blue paladin, signing off.” 

 

The video cuts to a picture of all the lions, words typed across the bottom read “Greetings from the depths of space”

 

The video ends here.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The comments section of a video called  “MTV: CRIBS, CASTLE OF THE LIONS”

 

Serenity575 said: Wow, this looks really good, can’t wait to see more of this series.

 

Xx_gunn3r_xX said: The goo just looks like slime putty, low quality if i’ve ever seen it.

 

Theonewhoknocks said: ALIENS ARE OUT THERE 

 

BelladonnaRose said: Isn’t that the kid from the Garrison crash three months ago? Lance something or other?

 

Traceribarelyknowher said: Wow, another vlog story, how original.

 

Jaun1p3rB3rr1es said: That’s totally Lance! I was in his class at the Garrison, they said he died!

 

Kamisama444 said: this is sum kind of sick joke these kids dies and some 1 make this shiz, undinifeyed

 

Th3r34lsl1msh4dy said: gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FORESHADOWING  
> My Tumblr is deo-cairdeas and my writing blog is brain-guns, so come say hi anytime <3\. Thanks for reading.


	4. Lance's Thoughts - Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance Angsts. Coran is the True Space Dad™

Lance is lazing around in his bed, an arm thrown over his head. He’s restless. Soledad has yet to get back to him after the last video he posted and the radio silence is getting to him. Did she even believe him? Will he not have a place with them when he gets back home? Will he EVER get back home? He feels sick to his stomach.

Shaking his head, he abandons that train of thought. Lance sits up in his bed, it’s almost midnight according to the castle’s day-night cycle and sleep just wasn’t coming to him. He debates getting up, on one hand if he get’s up now he’s not getting back to sleep, on the other, it’s not like he’s getting any sleep here. He shrugs, stands, and pulling on his robe and slippers, makes his way to the common area. 

The castle is dark as Lance walks through it’s halls. The echo of his footsteps is the only sound beside the low hum of the castles engines. It’s suffocating, the silence, the emptiness, it seems to fill his lungs with every breath. The lump sat in his throat seems to swell, choking him. He reaches the common area and rushes to the couch. His body flops down with a whump, his sob muffled by the cushions. 

“Lance.” His head shoots up. Coran is staring down at him in concern. “Are you alright?” Lance scrambles up into a sitting position, plastering a smile on his face. “Me? I-I’m fine! Just dandy here, a-okay. All good in Lance-ville.” Coran’s eyebrows furrow and he lays a hand on Lance’s shoulder. He speaks slowly, “Y’know, it’s all right if you’re not.” 

With that, he crumbles. His thrown together facade breaks under the well of emotion springing forth. Coran pulls Lance towards him, cradling the young paladin against hi chest, rubbing soothing circles into his back. Lance cries, he cries for his family, for the life he lost, for earth. He cries until his face is puffy and red, and Coran’s nightshirt is soaked. 

When his tears finally cease and his body stills, he is asleep. Coran carries him back to bed. The next day when people ask where he is, Coran is there saying “Why not let him rest for once, he was up cleaning with me all night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been writing this but I have a lost of bits and pieces that have yet to form an actual FULL chapter. I'm gonna to pre-write a few chapters and TRY to keep to some sort of update schedule but it will take me a bit longer than I'd like due to above. So have some short angst/fluff to hold you over. Thanks to those who have been patient with me. Thank's for reading ~<3


	5. Foreboding Email

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets an email, but it's not the one he was hoping for.

An email sent to SharpshooterAzula@Internet.Mail from Garrison@Military.gov 

 

Lance McClain,

            You have been a thorn in my side since you were accepted to this institution. I knew you were no good from the moment you set foot in my class, but I never expected you to flunk out, not to become public enemy number one. I am sending this transmission as a warning and as one final offer. You turn yourself and your companions in and subject yourself to questioning. You all have hidden your location well, but if none of you come forward and take responsibility for your actions we will find you and bring you to justice.

-Iverson                                          

Lance closed his computer.

 

“Fuck.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPERCUSSIONS MAN
> 
> YOU CAN'T JUST GO AGAINST THE MILITARY AND NOT EXPECT REPERCUSSIONS.
> 
> ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU LEAVE WITHOUT A TRACE AND WITH EVERY CLUE POINTS TO YOU BEING BAD
> 
> THEN YOU JUST POST ON THE YOUTUBES
> 
>  
> 
> On another note, wow another update and it hasn't been six months.


	6. Lance considers the situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a think and watches an older video.

The channel was growing faster than anyone could have suspected. Only a day after that first video accidentally went up there were over ten thousand subscribers, and the video itself had over two million views and counting. Suffice to say, shit was fucked. 

Lance mulled the situation over in his head. Plus side, his family knows he’s okay. Down side, his family may never forgive him for taking so long to tell them, and also running off with a kidnapped pilot and taking a strange blue robot lion through a wormhole in space. There was also the issue of maybe never being able to return even if they make it out alive, defeat Lotor and Haggar, save/defeat the galra, settle the whole damn universe, and his family forgives him, because they’re literally fugitives now. 

Lance groaned and cradled his head in his hands. The one thing keeping him sane in all this bullshit was the hope of seeing his family again and he’d made it so the thought of home sent him into an anxiety attack.

He tried to settle his breathing so that he could face Shiro and tell him what happened but he kept choking on the air. Shit, he really wished he could call home, his mama would sooth him with a song or sweet reassurances, he could let the noise of his home wash over and just breathe. 

He settled for the next best thing, and pulled up a video.

 

The video is titled: For when you need us and we can’t be there.

 

A woman is sitting at a small table in a brightly lit room. She is looking to the left of the camera, her face set in a patient smile. “Sole, sweetheart, is it on? Is it working?” Soledad, from off camera, says, “Yeah mama, it’s working, just say what you want to the camera there, I even put a picture of Lance right above it so you can pretend you’re talking directly to him.” The woman’s smile widens and she looks at the camera. “I see, Hi little Lance!” She waves at the camera. “I know you say you’re fine and that you,” she puffs out her chest, gesturing wildly as she speaks “‘Relish in the silence and calm that the Garrison brings.” She sets her hands on the table and speaks normally again. “But I’m you’re mother and I can read you like a children’s book, so I know that you’re having trouble.” 

“I know I did when I went away for boarding school. I was your age, and it was just so quiet there. I never thought I would miss the sound of your grandfather’s snoring, but there I was, lying awake night after night until I caved and visited home.” She pauses, glances down at her hands, then continues, a little subdued. “You’re a lot farther than I was, and your school is a lot more strict, but now we also have this wonderful thing called the internet, so even though you can’t visit as much we can still be there for you.” 

Her smile is warm and inviting. “Lance, mi hijo, you are doing so wonderfully. I know the distance hurts, I know it’s hard to be so far from home in that quiet room of yours. You are so strong mi hijo. You are going to do so much and you worked so hard to get where you are. I am so proud of you mi hijo.” 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lance let himself cry as he listened to his mother’s voice. He played the video over and over, he could practically smell her flowery shampoo, feel her hair brushing his head as she heald him. 

He missed her.

  
  
  


Sir Lancelot the Brave posted a new video titled: Earth says Hello!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know how you sit down to write a little fluff interlude and suddenly Plot happens? That was this chapter. ANYWAY thank you all for the awesome comments they are what keep me going in life. I'm still trying to see where this is going so I'm still gonna do some interlude-y things while I work some stuff out but next "Official" chapter will be the cliffhanger video. Lots of Love and thanks for reading<3 <3


	7. A video titles "Earth says Hello" and an idea forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance hears back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOLLLY SHIT AN UPDATE  
> I know, I know, it's a lot to handle.  
> Sorry about the lack of anything I really just lost motivation for this piece, but now it's back and I have time and somehow a vague idea of plot??? thats new.  
> Anyway I don't even know if any of y'all still care about this shitty old thing but hell I'm having some fun.  
> This is all just brain-dump college stress-relief/procrastination right now but here it is fresh for you

A video titled “Earth says Hello!” 

  
  


Soledad is sitting at a familiar table in a familiar kitchen. Her eyes are ringed red and her face puffy, but she’s smiling. On either side of her sits a younger looking child, likely around five to six years old. On her left is a boy and on her right is a girl, both look like her, sharing in their darker complexion and warm brown eyes. Both of the children grin at the camera. 

 

A shuffling is heard offscreen and the shot blurs with motion as the camera is jostled. Soledad, still smiling, swats at the hands on the camera. “Leave it be it’s fine.” A male voice from offscreen replies “I just wanna make sure it’s stable.” Soledad rolls her eyes and gestures towards herself. “Come on just get in here.” 

A sigh is heard as a tall male figure, looking to be about 15, with equally familial features steps into frame behind Soledad and the children. Soledad turns back to the camera and waves. “Greetings from planet Earth! This is the McClain family unit contacting Paladin Lance in the Castle of the Lions.” The children wave with her enthusiastically, while the male simply tilts his head in a ‘suh dude’ motion. 

Soledad turns to the boy, “Private Luiz, status report.” Luiz glances between her and the camera, a melodramatically serious expression forming on his face. “U-um, I’m gonna be in the school play in a month, um, I know you can’t come but I got special permission to record it for you to watch.” He puffs out his chest proudly, “I get to play the Cowardly Lion, but ’m not scared of anything.” He crosses his arms and nods curtly. 

Soledad does the same “Very good Private Luiz, at ease.” the boy visibly relaxes and grins at the camera again. Then, Soledad turns to the girl, “Private Josie, your report?” Josie nods and turns to the camera. “I won second place in the school science fair. I would have gotten first too, but I forgot to hand in some of my work so I got points off.” She hold a section of her shirt up and pinned to it is a reddish colored ribbon with a big number 2 on it. 

Soledad smiles, “Exceptional work Private Josie, but make sure to put everything on paper instead of keeping it locked up in that big brain of yours.” She tousles Josie’s hair. The boy in the background then leans over Soledad and stares right into the camera. “Lieutenant Tyrone reporting for himself and General Camilla.” He salutes the camera. “I’m still not doing to great in Trig but it’s getting better, and some of my photos have been submitted to a local art gallery for their “Young artists” exhibit, I know you always said I should and when you..” He trails off, his expression sombering for a moment, before he smiles at the camera again. “Well, I finally caved and did it, still waiting to hear back from them though.” He clears his throat, “As for Cam, she’s doing a lot better. She still misses you and asks for you a lot, but honestly she never really thought you were gone, she’s still too young to really understand death and all that.” 

Soledad, who had been caged in by her younger brother as he spoke, decided then to push him off of her. The resulting disaster was lost, as the video cuts there, and what’s lets is a slightly disheveled Soledad by herself “Anyway, Jay and Leah couldn’t make it today cause baby Cam has a bit of a tummy ache, but they send love to their nephew and say Cam’s gonna snuggle the poop outta you when you get back.” Her smile softens. 

“Corporals Mama and Papa are taking some time to process what’s happening, as well as deal with some media junk cause SOMEONE,” she pointedly stares at the camera, “forgot to set a video as private.” She rolls her eyes, “It’s fine, it was an honest mistake Lance, but try to be a little more careful? The Garrison is handling the public but they seem a little pissed, I know they can’t really get you out there but I don’t want to have to deal with my little brother being a fugitive for too long.” 

The video cuts to a darkened shot. The camera is a little shaky and appears to be peering around a corner. The shot is of a blurry looking Iverson standing in front of Lance’s parents. The voices are hard to make out.

The video cuts back to Soledad. “See what I mean?” She shrugs, but there’s a tension to it. “Be safe out there defending the universe little bro, remember we’ll always love you.”

  
  


The video ends here.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lance was grinning. He was also stewing with anxiety and stress about the whole Iverson thing, but for now at least, his joy at hearing from his family won out. God he almost can’t believe he was hearing their voices again. He wishes he could go see them. 

A melancholy sigh leaves him, and with it goes a mountain of stress, He can handle this. The Galra aren’t yet interested in earth, though it’s only a matter of time before they try to use the paladin’s homeworld as leverage. He and the rest of team voltron had already begun coming up with a plan to let Earth know of the potential threat, and to try and bring them fully into the Voltron Alliance. It was a work in progress, but Lance already had a few new ideas stewing. He grins to himself, oh yeah, that could work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I guess I'll leave it here, updates will happen as time/inspiration/motivation allows. To be honest there may only be a few chapters left? Idk depends on how much fun I have and how many short yet stupid ideas come to me. All I'm sure of is there will be youtube memes/challenges, platonic allura/lance moments, general voltron family feelings, Coran being the true space dad™, a bit of self-indulgent adhd lance (i'm not projecting what are you talking about), and some of the other paladins contacting their families *coughcoughwhereshunksbackstory@dreamworkscoughcough*.  
> What im not salty.  
> Also: My current Tumblr is lup---taaco@tumblr.com so if ya wanna have a chat hmu


	8. An email and a proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iverson receives a response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WoAH two updates within in a week!?! Crazy talk. 
> 
> It's a short chapter anyway.

An email sent to Garrison@Militairy.gov from PrincessAllura@space.uni 

 

Dear Iverson,

 

You may not believe me but I promise you all law-breaking was done for the greater good. Voltron is the greatest good this universe is gonna get right now. You haven’t been able to locate us ‘cause we’re in deep space, farther than most humans have ever gone (no we are not on kerberos, farther than that so there’s no need to search. You probably will anyway but that’s on you). We are currently fighting against a big evil empire that hasn’t yet gone to earth, not that it doesn’t have the ability to. It almost attacked the day we left earth, but since we left with the thing they’re after they left earth alone.

 

For now. 

 

We don’t know when the Galra will attack, but we do know that they’re power-hungry and are expanding their influence further and further. 

 

We of the Voltron Alliance would like to extend an offer for Earth to join our cause and officially be under our protection. We have refrained from visiting as we do not wish to draw the Galra to earth, but should earth be attacked you would be able to notify us and we will be at your aid. Earth internet is far enough under their radar, and the castle-ship is well defended, so there is no threat there. Rest assured there will be no issue with any further transmissions from us.

 

We do understand that it would be negligent to cause mass hysteria and we have a proposition to rectify the issue of the public video. We, the paladins of Voltron, will release a statement that it is indeed, a staged program and continue to release videos to keep up that guise. We only request that our families know the truth as to avoid harming them with the production of said videos.

 

We hope you are able to consider both of our proposals.

 

Sincerely,

 

Princess Allura of Altea, Head of the Voltron Alliance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so lil bit of clarifying. I started this in season 1 and I don't really wanna skip over everything that happened since then so this is a sort of AU that fits in weirdly with the timeline. I do want to touch on what happened with Shiro and the the great paladin switcharoo™ but at this point it hasn't happened yet. I'd place this vaguely in season 1 or right after the first few episodes of season 2. Honestly timeline isn't going to have a lot of bearing on this fic but I wanted to clear that up real quick cause I feel like it could get real confusing if I didn't. 
> 
> Anyway, next up SHOULD be a mini flash-back to Lance telling the others his idea and then convincing them it's a good idea. There may be some Lance/Team feels but a my writing process is always just 'concept' -> 'write' -> 'story goes rogue' -> 'no betas we post our shitty first drafts like men' -> 'pretend ur not checking the story notifications every hour cause ur a slut for validation' -> 'profit???' 
> 
> Tbh I should look into asking someone to beta this if I ever want to like;; get better at it???


End file.
